Regret
by RachS
Summary: It wasn't meant to happen. It was only supposed to be a joke, a trick, petty revenge. She was supposed to laugh. It wasn't meant have gone this far...' Boq comes to deeply regret his actions.


Hey everyone, this is just a quick fic - 2 (possibly 3) chapters at the most. Hope you like it!

* * *

Nessarose made her way through the mansion in search of Boq. She had decided that she would like to spend some time in the gardens and thought that Boq's company would make this all the more enjoyable. Nessa found Boq in the library, sitting in an armchair in the large bay window. The window offered excellent views of the countryside and it was one of Boq's favourite places to sit when he wished for a moment of solitude.

'Boq?'

Boq turned away from the window and looked at Nessa.

'Yes? Do you need something?'

'I was wondering if you would perhaps take a walk with me.'

Boq sighed. Agreeing was easier than arguing, so he replied, somewhat reluctantly, that he would go with her. 'I suppose it won't be so bad,' He added. 'Where was it you wanted to go?'

'I thought perhaps to the far side of the grounds. There's a nice spot by the lake; it's covered with wild flowers at this time of year and it's very pretty.'

Boq nodded. He knew the place. Stretching slightly he raised himself from the chair and made his way to the door, which he held open to let Nessa through.

They made their way across the grounds in relative silence, exchanging only the odd word to comment on a particularly beautiful flower or the sweet songs of the birds. When they reached their intended destination Nessa stopped and looked around, taking in her surroundings. 'I do like this place. It's beautiful, isn't it Boq?'

Boq nodded in agreement. They had stopped on a grass bank by a lake which rippled every time the slight breeze blew deep green leaves onto the water. He had to admit it was beautiful. As Boq looked across the grass at the wild flowers growing amongst green blades he noticed a piece of paper lying a few feet away from him. He went to pick it up and immediately recognised what it was. On the paper were the words 'Munchkinland demands a new Governor' above a picture of a tombstone, which had 'The Wicked Witch of the East' scrawled across it. Boq had seen fliers like this one before – in fact this one was tame compared to others. He had seen some which had crudely drawn images depicting ways in which Munchkinlanders could get rid of their Governor. Boq looked from the paper to Nessa, who was thankfully still gazing out across the lake. He wondered if she knew just how much she was hated. Boq quickly screwed up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. Nessa shouldn't have to see it. No matter what he thought about her it was just too cruel.

'What was that?' Boq had obviously not been quick enough.

'Nothing.' He lied.

'Oh.' Nessa paused briefly before continuing. 'It was one of those fliers, wasn't it? The ones that are being handed out all over Munchkinland. Boq you don't need to hide them from me. I've seen them before. How were they going to do it this time? Was it a noose? Or a fire? Or maybe they're planning on throwing me under a train. The most imaginative one I ever saw was one where they attached some sort of lightning conductor to my chair.'

'Madam…'

'Please just leave it Boq. Now could you help me from my chair? I'd like to sit on the grass.'

'Of course.' Boq leant forwards so Nessa could put her arms around his neck. He put one arm around her back and the other under her knees, and lifted her gently from the chair. He lowered her carefully onto the grass and sat down next to her.

'Thank you Boq.' Nessa spoke softly, staring at her feet. Without looking at Boq she moved one hand and placed it gently on top of one of his. Boq was quick to move his hand away but tried to cover the action by using it to point up at a tree. He made a vague comment about the colour of the leaves and Nessa tried to hide her embarrassment at the thinly veiled rejection. She shuffled forwards and carefully moved so that she was lying on the grass. She decided to stay silent for a while to avoid further humiliation.

Boq allowed himself to enjoy the rare moment of peace. He breathed in the fresh country air and ran his fingers through the grass. He did not know how long it was that he allowed himself to daydream in these surroundings, and he only snapped out of it when a bird flew straight by his face and up to the oak tree.

'Nessa look, I bet it has a nest up there.'

When Nessa didn't answer he turned to her and saw the reason for her silence. She was fast asleep, and the only sign of life was the steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Boq smiled. She looked so peaceful. He was sure that the other Munchkins didn't picture her like this when they drew up their morbid propaganda. As he considered this a worrying thought crossed his mind; any other Munchkin who found himself alone with the sleeping Witch of the East would surely use the situation to rid Munckinland of her forever. Boq swallowed. In that way he was different to other Munchkinlanders. He couldn't be so heartless as to kill her. Even now, in a situation that the rest of his people would use to exact some horrible revenge, he couldn't even contemplate such a thing. Perhaps it was because he had known Nessarose before she was Governor. He had known sweet, naïve Shiz Nessa, as well as desperate, controlling Governor Nessa.

Boq pulled the screwed up paper from his pocket. What would the other Munchkins think of him now? How many times had he been awake knowing that Nessa was sleeping in a room not far from his and taken no steps to free his people from her power? It was at this point that he was struck by an idea. Of course he couldn't kill her, but he had thought of a way to take some small form of revenge. Nothing too harsh – in fact Nessa would probably see it as some kind of joke when she realised – but it was still enough to boast to his friends about.

Boq stood up quietly so as not to wake Nessa and took hold of her chair. He began to carefully wheel it back towards the mansion where, he decided, he would wait long enough for Nessa to wake and realise he was gone before returning to take her home. It was perfect, he thought. He wouldn't leave her long – just enough for her to panic at the thought of being stranded without her chair.

When he reached the Mansion he returned to the library where he had been sitting earlier on in the day. As he sat back in his armchair he felt a nagging twinge of guilt and for a moment considered going back straight away, but he pushed these feelings aside. He tried to reassure himself that she deserved it, and besides all that, he was only going to leave her for an hour at the most. Boq stretched out in the chair and turned on his side. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.


End file.
